clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Triskelle's Journal
Triskelle's Journal is an old diary of Triskelle's early life. It shows his adventures with Elessar, his chickhood, how he came to get an amulet, and his schooldays. Journal Entry One: September 3rd, 1863. Mam bought me this journal. Might as well use it. I'm starting to grow, she says. I don't make believe much more, I'm more into sports and such. I don't want a dangerous life like my father has, being a keeper and such. I wan't a calm, quiet, simple, life. Mam says I won't get it. Mam also says I can't swim an hour after I eat and that girls have cooties. Entry Two: February 12, 1881. We moved to Fogvale today. Just found this old thing. Decided to use it. Met a girl named Lasaralyn in school. Kinda cute, seems to like me. Not really interested. Entry Three: February 24, 1881. My birthday today. Got a packet of chewing gum, ten ingots, a messenger bag, a new coat (which really suits me), and a book of history (Or as the lowers call it, 'mythology'). Entry Four: March 15, 1881. Beware the ides of March! Bad day. Got in trouble for a foul in hockey. Hit the stick so hard against the ice they both broke. Entry Five: March 17, 1881. Got a new teacher. A lower. Smacked me across the flippers with a ruler for dissagreeing with him over the amulets. Splashed water in his face and got one hundred lines. Entry Six: April 1, 1881. Accidentaly set curtains on fire. Hated them anyway. Now if only a million moths would eat my school uniform. Entry Seven: May 24, 1881. Last day of school! Cut class and went to the beach. Arvan Stratford and Hwin Avon got caught drinking Briensmeande under age. Got dragged back to school by their beaks. Lasaralyn and I didn't. So glad High School's over. Mum found me a nice place on the other side of town, near a pond. Entry Eight: September 3rd, 1881. Been a few years since I got the journal. Never used it much, decided to stop until I find the urge to write something interesting. Entry Nine: I start my adventures. May 10, 1887. I've finally found this old thing again. I've turned out a very simple and respectable penguin. I'm a very well to do penguin, and I don't like much change or excitement. Unfortunatley, today, it came to me. By some curious chance, this morning seemed whiter and colder. All that the unsuspecting me saw was an old penguin in a white and yellow silk robe. He had a gold pin in his thick grey hair, and immense white boots. "Good morning!" I said, as the proper polite morning greeting is. "What do you mean?" he said. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning wheter I want it to be or not; or that you feel good this morning; or, that is a morning to be good on?" "A bit of all of them," I responded. "Come in for tea or a glass of Briensmeade!" "Very polite, but I have no time for leisure this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it is very difficult to find someone willing to come." He stood leaning on my mailbox and made my very nervous and uncomfortable. "Good morning!" I said at last. "We don't want adventure here, thank you. Especially in these parts. You might try across the valley or down the near Penguin Island." "What alot of things you use 'good morning' for! Now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good until I leave." "Not at all, sir! Let me see.. I don't know your name?" "Yes, yes, sir - and I do know your name. Triskelle Waterdouse, son of Gilraen and Ulmos themselves! And you do know my name, you just don't recall it. I am Finwe, the keeper of light! To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Gilraen's son, as if i was a button salespenguin!" "Finwe? Finwe! Good gracious me! Not the wandering king that gave my aunt the pair of magic diamond studs that never broke? The one that sent many good lads and lasses off on mad adventure? The one that came from Arda and discovered the land? A thousand apologies!" I was shocked, and I felt guilty and nervous. "All the same I am pleased to find you remember me Where else should I be? For poor Gilraen's sake, I will give you what you want" He said. "I beg your pardon, but I haven't asked for anything, sir." I said. "But aye, you have. Twice now. You asked for my pardon. I give it to you." I swear, this penguin confuses me. So I told him my honest opinion. "Sorry, I don't want any adventures! Nasty trouble, make you late for supper! Come to tea, I insit. Any time you like! How about tomorrow? Yes, tommorow would be great! Okay, thank you, good morning!" Then I slammed the door but still tried to be polite. Kind of oxymoron combo. Then I thought, why did I invite him to tea? FINWE TEA WEDNESDAY I guess my adventures have started, sadly. how will I get out of this? The only other notable thing that happened today was Lobelia Sackville gave me trouble for laughing at fireworks. Entry Ten: I am Told What I have to do. May 11, 1887. Dunno why I wrote the last entry so long. Finwe came for tea. Didn't have tea, was too nervous. Gwenog came. Told her to bugger off til tomorrow. Apparently I am supposed to be a keeper. I'm not going to do it. I'm to stubborn. I'm nothing like my father. Decided to use a different journal for everyday stuff, this is just for excitement and that rubbish. Entry Eleven: I've decided my path. January 3, 1889. Been two years since Finwe visited. Decided to go to Southton in Ard Mhaca to recieve my amulet and training. I'll take a ferry, get the amulet, and come home. No big fights or adventures for me. Also day my egg was laid. Entry Twelve: If Anything Can Go Wrong, It Will. January 5, 1899. Finwe sent me a ferry ticket to Southton. Also gave me a vial of spirit water. He says "I'm gifted with magic". Went to the harbour, missed the ferry. No other ferrys going to Southton until the BLackwold Brigands are under control. They've been raiding Mhic Lionnai and Ard Mhaca. Just my luck. Got a train ticket. Turns out the train only runs from Fogvale to the end of the Peninsuila. I have to go to Capital if I want to get a train to Southton. Dunno how I'm getting there now. Entry Thirteen: I Find A Way. January 12, 1889. Bought a manual of spells. Finwe says I'm a water keeper, so I bought a water manual. There's no teleporting spells, sadly. Oh well, I'm going to 'ski' across Weddell. Should take a day or so. Wish me luck! Entry Fourteen: I need shelter. January 13, 1889. Need shelter. Cold, hungry, and tired. I must have angered karma somehow, sometime. Decided to use the 'Superfreeze' spell to make an igloo and island. It's tough, but I can manage. Hopefully. Entry Fifteen: I wake up. September 13, 1889. Wow. Been nine months. Was woke up by a water witch who broke the iceberg. Obviously the spell messed up. Was whacked in the head by a 'warrior' with a stick. They said they'd help me get to Southton. Entry Sixteen: The village is attacked. September 14, 1889. Elessar and Auttumn are their names. They are about 16 and 14. Pretty friendly, though they do seem suspicious of me. Village attacked by Blackwold brigands. Elessar tried to play warrior and fight them. Was took down in two hits. Brave boy. Didn't know I had the power in me. Used water whips and such and beat them. I never knew I had it in me! Maybe adventuring isn't all that bad! Entry Seventeen: The Next Leg of the Race. September 15, 1889. Elessar wanted adventure. Might as well humour the kid, we could be a good team. We packed lightly. I recieved a telgram from Finwe, saying to watch out for the brigands, they were after me because I was 'valuble'. We sailed for hours, and ended up in Fogvale. We missed the Weddell current and had to turn around. Entry Eighteen: We find Land. September 17, 1889. Elessar questioned why I didn't just whip up a wave and get us to land. I didn't know where land was and I needed to save my energy because I used it all up fighting. I spotted an island and suggested we land there. As soon as we set foot on shore, we were ambushed and kidnapped. Elessar was all worked up because they were girl warriors that kidnapped us. Being a modern penguin, it didn't matter to me. I told them the truth and they unbound us. I knew their leader, Luce. They agreed to help us. See Also *Triskelle *Elessar's Journal Category:Journals